


15 Minutes from Hell by wook77 [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of 15 Minutes from Hell by wook77Ever since they took care of Yakavetta, they've been slipsliding until Murphy feels like their fifteen minutes from hell. Fifteen minutes and one confession and it's not the place either Connor or he should be. Something's gotta give.





	15 Minutes from Hell by wook77 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [15 Minutes From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707297) by [wook77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77). 



> originally posted in 2010

**Title** : 15 Minutes from Hell

 **Author** : wook77

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Boondock Saints

 **Pairing** : Connor/Murphy MacManus

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : incest, Catholic imagery/situations

 **Summary** :Ever since they took care of Yakavetta, they've been slipsliding until Murphy feels like their fifteen minutes from hell. Fifteen minutes and one confession and it's not the place either Connor or he should be. Something's gotta give.

Originally written for azewewish at Yuletide.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707297)

 **Length:** 0:28:50

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/15%20Minutes%20from%20Hell%20by%20Wook77.mp3)


End file.
